happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleeping with the Fishes
'''Sleeping with the Fishes '''is a fanon episode, in this episode, Pepper shows off her inner Gutsy. Roles Starring *Pepper Featuring *Flaky *Cliste *Gutsy *Creamy *Winora *Snorkels Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot Pepper is seen watching TV with Flaky and Cliste, as the trio are just watching fashion shows and yawning from boredom. Suddenly, an action-packed advertisement pops up. Pepper's eyes are glued to the screen and she cannot stop watching. Gutsy appears on the television and explains that if a viewer perform, tape, and send an awesome stunt to him, they may win a lot of cash. At this point, Pepper is excited and her jaw drops to the ground. She drags both Flaky and Cliste to the lake and asks them to get some live sharks. Suddenly a scream is heard from the beach, it reveals that sharks are attacking. Everyone screams, a shark jumps out of the ocean and bites Creamy's head off, and spits the skull out. The skull, Which acts like a cannonball, hits Winora and her torso explodes from the impact. Cliste and Flaky shrug and decide to attack and capture some sharks. Afterwards, they are badly bruised and covered in shark blood as they drag a net full of sharks, with generic tree friends cheering away in the background as they smile and dance. Pepper waits and is excited for her stunt. Cliste and Flaky put some sharks in the river and the sharks eat a couple of fish, and the river is red from fish blood. Oblivious to them, Snorkels is diving in the lake. The sharks swarm around him and he frantically fights them off with a spear gun. Back on land, Pepper puts on her helmet and starts her motorcycle running. Then she drives her motorcycle off a ramp and across the surface of the water. Flaky cheers while Cliste films the action, but then notices some sharks jumping out to get her. She backs away, but Flaky gets bitten. The shark spits Flaky's quills out of its mouth and accidentally pierces some of the other sharks, but Pepper amazingly dodges the flying quills. Walking to the top of a hill, Cliste bumps into Gutsy and shows him the footage. However, Gutsy is too busy watching the action live, sitting on a lawn-chair and looking at the lake below. As Pepper continues fleeing the sharks, Snorkels resurfaces. He fires his spear gun but misses the shark, and accidentally hits Pepper's eye. Before Snorkels could get attacked, he and the shark are run over by Pepper. The motorcycle crashes into a rock and sends Pepper flying right into Gutsy, just as he was pulling out a million dollar check. Cliste decides to take the check for herself, and later watches the footage at home with a bowl of popcorn. Deaths #Creamy's head is eaten. #Winora is blasted by Creamy's skull. #Fish from the lake are eaten by sharks. #Flaky is bitten by a shark. #Several sharks are pierced by Flaky's quills. #Pepper is impaled by a spear. #Snorkels and a shark are ran over by Pepper's motorcycle. #Gutsy is hit by Pepper's corpse. Trivia *This is the first time Cliste survives. *Surviving in both the saltwater beach and freshwater lake, the skarks could very well be bull sharks. Category:Season 36 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes